


Evidence Bag

by detritius



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritius/pseuds/detritius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbreak in less than fifty words. My shortest, saddest Hannigram fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence Bag

When Hannibal Lecter was apprehended, one of the objects on his person was a heavy, old-fashioned locket containing a finger bone, a thread of myocardial tissue, and a lock of dark and curling hair.

It was all that was ever found of Will Graham.


End file.
